Surgical irrigation apparatus, of the type having portions engageable with a surgical site and including a pumping member separably engageable with a power unit including a motor for driving the pumping member, is known in the prior art. A number of examples exist. However, those of which applicants are aware have variously provided room for improvement in terms, for example, of performance, convenience of use, reliability, cost, etc.
Accordingly, the objects and purposes of the invention include providing an improved apparatus of the aforementioned general type.
Further objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons of ordinary skill in this art upon reading the accompanying description and inspecting the accompanying drawings.